Appologies and Friendship
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: IMs. Ianto feels bad about blanking Tosh when she gave him a coffee so he decides to appologise. They get to know each other and talk about relationships in Torchwood. Mentions of Janto and slights mentions of Towen. Set in season 1 a couple of episodes after the Cyberwoman incident :
1. Chapter 1

**Ianto_Jones:** Hey Tosh, sorry if I'm disturbing you working but I'd like to thank you for my coffee before. I'm sorry if I seemed ungrateful…it's just no one's brought me coffee before :)

**Tosh: **It's fine! Don't worry! Nothing important! I'm glad you liked it…no one buys you coffee so I thought id get you one, you work as hard as the rest of us and it must be nice to drink coffee that you haven't slaved over :)

**Ianto_Jones: **It is! Believe me! Thanks again! It was really sweet of you!

**Tosh: **No problem :)

**Ianto_Jones:**How did you know how I take it? :)

**Tosh: **Just a guess really, I always see you drinking it :)

**Ianto_Jones: **Well thank you! I enjoyed it! :)

**Tosh: **Good to hear! :)

**Ianto_Jones: **Don't take this offensively, but this is kind of an awkward conversation really isn't it? Aha!

**Tosh: **I'm glad you were the one to say it!

**Ianto_Jones: **I was debating whether to or not, I didn't want to sound rude, but we've never really talked much :)

**Tosh: **I know, it's partly my fault for being so wrapped up in my work, sorry.

**Ianto_Jones: **No, don't apologise! It's my fault from distancing myself from you guys.

**Tosh: **Yeah, but we could have treated you better…it just was easier, you know?

**Ianto_Jones: **I get it, don't worry :)

**Tosh: **Sooooo

**Ianto_Jones: **Aha! I don't know what to say really, I've never really talked to anyone on this before.

**Tosh: **Me neither, Jack used to message me little bits and pieces but ive never had a conversation. I feel like I should be working or something! Aha¬!

**Ianto_Jones: **Ohh yeah! Were rebelz!

**Tosh: **That we are!

**Ianto_Jones: **I wonder if Jack monitors these conversations…

**Tosh: **No, he wouldn't know how :) He's asked me to put filters on stuff, you know, like certain words, encase anyone's up to no good, but nothing too extreme :)

**Ianto_Jones: **Oh, well that's good! Aha!

**Tosh: **Although, I will tell you this. Sometimes he makes me bring up all the conversations with his name mentioned, you know? Vain as he is…but I think it's just to see what people say about him behind his back.

**Ianto_Jones: **Sounds like something he would do! Does he ever stop!

**Tosh: **I don't think so! Although, he seems quite attached to you!

**Ianto_Jones: **Attached? What do you mean?

**Tosh: **I dunno, he just gives you looks sometimes, like he wants to eat you or something!

**Ianto_Jones: **Eww, I'm a little scared right now, think I've got a stalker…

**Tosh: **I'm sure he means well, he's just checking up on you is all, he likes to know that were all ok, you know, with the job and the things we see…but he has taken a particular shine to you ;)

**Ianto_Jones: **I haven't really noticed.

**Tosh: **You wouldn't have because you're avoiding him every time he comes close!

**Ianto_Jones: **Do I?

**Tosh: **Yes! And you flinch every time he touches you!

**Ianto_Jones: **Oh…

**Tosh: **So what's going on between you two?

**Ianto_Jones: **What do you mean?

**Tosh: **Well the looks, and the odd arm strokes and pats on the back?

**Ianto_Jones: **You're more assertive than I thought!

**Tosh: **Just because I have my eyes latched to the computer screen day in day out doesn't mean I miss things…I have my ways ;)

**Ianto_Jones: **Now I'm scared!

**Tosh: **Mowhahaha!

**Ianto_Jones: **You fun Tosh, I don't know why I didn't realise that before!

**Tosh: **Ahw thanks Ianto! You are too! It's been AGES since anyone has had a proper chat with me, you know, not about work and that :)

**Ianto_Jones: **Same :)

**Tosh: **Soooo back to Harkness :)

**Ianto_Jones: **Very smooth Tosh :)

**Tosh: **I try my best :)

**Ianto_Jones: **You don't mind me calling you Tosh do you?

**Tosh: **Naw! It's fine! Your my friend! And You don't mind me calling you Yan do you?

**Ianto_Jones: **Noooooo! It's all good :)

**Tosh: **So what's he like then?

**Ianto_Jones: **Like? What?

**Tosh: **In bed!

**Ianto_Jones: **Oh! No! We haven't...I haven't…we haven't even kissed yet!...well once but that was more of a kiss of life

**Tosh: **So you have kissed him then!

**Ianto_Jones: **It was more one sided than anything…I was kinda unconscious, and when he realised I was waking up he stopped.

**Tosh: **Oh, well, plenty more opportunities!

**Ianto_Jones: **Tosh, I'm not with him, its complicated.

**Tosh: **He flirts with you ALL the time!

**Ianto_Jones: **He flirts with anything that moves!

**Tosh: **Yeah, but with you it's different, it seems genuine…

**Ianto_Jones: **How can you tell?

**Tosh: **The looks he gives you, his eyes give him away most of the time :)

**Ianto_Jones: **You really think he likes me?

**Tosh: **Ianto! You're adorable! Who wouldn't like you!

**Ianto_Jones: **Ahw thanks Tosh! You Pretty Cute too!

**Tosh: **Oh shush, you're making me blush :)

**Ianto_Jones: **What are friends for ;)

**Tosh: **So has he like, you know, made a move on you yet? Besides the kiss?

**Ianto_Jones: **I don't think so…

**Tosh: **He will :)

**Ianto_Jones: **You sound like an expert!

**Tosh: **I've been here for ages! I know what he's like!

**Ianto_Jones: **Well thanks for the head up! Its greatly appreciated!

**Tosh: **Sooo, do you like him?

**Ianto_Jones: **I…uh..i dunno…its weird.

**Tosh: **How so?

**Ianto_Jones: **Well, I don't like men in that way, never have, but with Jack…its different, I don't know how or why, it just is…I can't really explain it.

**Tosh: **Ahwwww that's sweet!

**Ianto_Jones: **I'm glad you think so, but I don't think he wants someone that tried to kill him and his team only weeks ago.

**Tosh: **Don't be so hard on yourself! I would have done the same thing, your loyal Ianto and that's why he likes you. He fancies the pants off of you!

**Ianto_Jones: **That's quite funny! You make it sound like some school-boy crush!

**Tosh: **You never know with him!

**Ianto_Jones: **You won't say anything will you?

**Tosh: **Nooooooo! I wouldn't dream of it! You're my friend! I can keep secrets!

**Ianto_Jones: **Thanks :)

**Tosh: **You're most definitely welcome :)

**Ianto_Jones: **Sooo you and Owen? What's going on there?

**Tosh: **You don't waste any time do ya!

**Ianto_Jones: **Would I be me if I did? Aha! :)

**Tosh: **You want to use some of those skills on Jack, maybe you two would get somewhere instead of trading longing looks like love-sick puppies!

**Ianto_Jones: **Hey! I do not!

**Tosh: **You do! I've seen it!

**Ianto_Jones: **Ok, maybe I do a little…

**Tosh: **A little!

**Ianto_Jones: **Okay, okay! What is this the Spanish inquisition!

**Tosh: **I'm Japanese…

**Ianto_Jones: **Ahahahaha! Nice one!...ops…Owen gave me a funny look for laughing, do you think he know I'm not working?

**Tosh: **Look busy, it usually works for me :)

**Ianto_Jones: **Tosh! Well I never!

**Tosh: **What! We can't all work 24 hours a day! I get bored you know!

**Ianto_Jones: **Your full of surprise you!

**Tosh: **Is that a good thing?

**Ianto_Jones: **Yup!

**Tosh: **Good, good :)

**Ianto_Jones: **So what's the deal with Owen then?

**Tosh: **Nothing!

**Ianto_Jones: **Ahw come on! I pass the coffee remember! I hover everywhere, I see you looking at him when you think he's not gunna turn around!

**Tosh: **Ok, maybe I like him, a bit.

**Ianto_Jones: **I'd say it was more than a bit! You let him get away with murder!

**Tosh: **I do not!

**Ianto_Jones: '**Oh leave Owen alone, I would have made the same mistake' 'Anyone could have done that' 'Here let me, you must be exhausted' 'Oh Owen do you want anything, I'm going to the shop' Shall I go on?

**Tosh: **He's an angel really, just gets wound up easily…

**Ianto_Jones: **Love does blind people…

**Tosh: **Oi!

**Ianto_Jones: **Sorry! Just looking out for you, I don't want you to get hurt, im sure there is other people that fancy you that are better than Owen.

**Tosh: **You think Owen fancies me?

**Ianto_Jones: **Talk about selective hearing! More like selective reading!

**Tosh: **Sorry :)

**Ianto_Jones: **Don't worry about it! I'm only messing with you! :)

**Tosh: **I get what you're saying, but I really like him, you know?

**Ianto_Jones: **I think he likes you too, he just won't admit it :)

**Tosh: **That's Owen for you…

**Ianto_Jones: **Anyway, enough of relationships talk! Were like a pair of Love sick fools!

**Tosh: **I know! But were pretty Love sick fools!

**Ianto_Jones: **That we are! :)

**Tosh: **So, I was wondering. Do you want to go out for a drink tonight? You know, as 'friends'?

**Ianto_Jones: **Yeah sure! It'll get me out of the house and the hub for a couple of hours :) We can plot our next moves on the road to Lovvvvve!

**Tosh: **I don't know about that, but ill give it a go! No promises mind you!

**Ianto_Jones: **Were both scardy cats really aint we?

**Tosh: **Of course!Were a right pair!

**Ianto_Jones: **Well I better get back to my archiving, The Captain is on walk abouts and something tells me he's gunna drop by :)

**Tosh: **Hehe! Don't do anything I wouldn't!

**Ianto_Jones: **That narrows it down…

**Tosh: **Hey!

**Ianto_Jones: **Sorry couldn't resist!

**Tosh: **So when shall we meet? At the end of work? Leave together, less hassle that way :)

**Ianto_Jones: **Sounds like a plan :)

**Tosh: **Ok, see ya :)

**Ianto_Jones: **Bye :)

**Tosh **is offline.

**Ianto_Jones **is offline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ianto_Jones **has changed their name.

**Tosh **has changed their name.

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Heya!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Hi Tosh!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **How are you feeling?

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Like someone has whacked me over the head with a frying pan…

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Aha! I told you that you'd had enough, but oh no, you wouldn't listen!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Who am I to turn down free drinks?

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **You'd be sensible and wouldn't have a banging headache!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **That is true :)

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **So who was that guy anyway?

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Which one?

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **The one buying you drinks all night?

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **There was two…

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Oh yeah! Two secret admirers!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **They were hardly secret! If you ask me they were being very obvious!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **You didn't seem to mind!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **I was pissed, I don't think I cared at that point…

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **So you were! Do you remember anything? Or is it just a blur?

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Well, considering I can remember there was two guys and not one, I'm guessing on the first :)

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **They were checking you out ALL night!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **They were staring, it was very unsettling!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Yet you still accepted the drinks they sent over…

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **It's a free drink not a quick shag!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **I wonder what Jack what think about you getting chatted up?

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Hopefully nothing, I really can't be bothered to argue with him when I feel like shit.

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **I think he deserves to feel jealous; all that prating around he does after Gwen!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Too right!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **You could have any guy (or girl) this side of Cardiff! Why just stay tied down to one man, when he clearly doesn't respect monogamy or a convention relationship!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **You know me Tosh, I could never do that. I couldn't string two people along like that; I'd feel guilty all the time! 'Sides, I wouldn't lower myself to Jack's level.

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **No your above Jack! Waaaaay above! (Not in that sense)

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **How did you know that I was going to read that and see it as innuendo! Ahahah! You know me to well!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **What can I say, we both said and did things last night that we didn't think the other would do!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Speaking of…why didn't you invite that bloke to our table! He was perfect for you! He was a doctor and sounded very intelligent! I couldn't understand a word he was saying!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Neither could I! I think he was trying to sound intelligent and failed!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **I hate people that do that, why not just be yourself?

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **My thoughts exactly! Could you imagine what our relationship would be like! I'd end up correcting him 24/7!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Same! And his dress sense didn't help either! What were they he was wearing on his feet? Espadrilles? Eww. Just. No.

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **What was that thing on his head!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **I have no idea! I couldn't stop looking at it though!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Creepy!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Aha! More than creepy if you ask me! What was it with guys with moustaches! Was it a facial hair night or something! Half of them looked like peados and the other half were completely mental!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **I can't believe that bar tender! He spilt that drink in your lap purposely!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Dirty bastard! He was trying to cop a feel when he was dabbing that tea towel on my trousers, l'll tell you that much!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **He was nice looking though! Did you see his muscles!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **There is more to a man than his looks Tosh…

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **I know! But his were hard to miss!Especially when he was taking his top off every 5 minutes!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Were a right pair you and me!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **We should go out more often!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **As long as it's not in that place! I think I'm scared for life!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Your right! I'm definitely not taking you there again! It was like everyone in the room was eyeing you up! Not that I'm complaining though, it was nice to watch you get some attention that wasn't from Jack aha! Just shows you, you are quite a looker!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **I doubt that, they were probably just drunk and wanted someone to suck them off in the toilets, which were HIGHLY insanitary by the way!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **I didn't see you go to the toilet!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Oh I did! A few times, that guy…Tommy, was that his name? (Blonde hair? Brown eyes? Guitarist?) followed me in there EVERY time!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **What did he do!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Nothing, just kept asking me out, he wouldn't take no for an answer! I said I was taken but that didn't stop him flirting! Atrociously I might add!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Ahww he was sweet though!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **He was :)

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Did you get his number?

**CaptainSexy** is _online._

**CaptainSexy: **Who's number?

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **The guy that was chatting Ianto up last night!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **He tried and failed.

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Not from where I was sitting! He had his hands on you every chance he got!

**CaptainSexy: **Who was he?

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **It was nothing Jack! Really.

**CaptainSexy: **Doesn't sound like that to me!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **We were drunk!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Very drunk!

**CaptainSexy: **That's not like you guys?

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **We fancied a change…

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **You said it :)

**CaptainSexy: **Why wasn't I invited?

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **I'll let Ianto answer that one…

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Thanks Tosh!...Jack isn't it obvious?

**CaptainSexy: **No?

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **What Ianto is trying to say is that we wanted a night out, away from work and away from your constant flirting with Yan.

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Not that I'm complaining about the flirting part ;)

**CaptainSexy: **Good, that's what I like to hear!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Besides, you'd have probably chatted up everyone in sight and we'd have to deal with the repercussions!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **We'll invite you next time :)

**CaptainSexy: **I would not chat everyone up! Only the hot ones ;)

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Which I would beat off with a stick if I have to!

**CaptainSexy: **Mmm, I'd like to see that!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **You would! Do you ever stop?

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **We'll take that as a no! AHA!

**CaptainSexy: **Careful, I might just let Janet out for a little trip to the archives…

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **You wouldn't dare!

**CaptainSexy: **You know how much she loves paper!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Yeah, but she loves eating you even more! Ahaha!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **I think that's 1-0!

**CaptainSexy: **What can I say? I'm just that delicious!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: ***Rolls Eyes*

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: ***Does a Ianto Eye Roll*

**CaptainSexy: **Never mind friends! You two are like twins!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **I bet you'd like that wouldn't you! You dirty old man!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **HAHAHAHA!

**CaptainSexy: **I'm hurt!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **2-0!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Ahw well, you'll live!

**CaptainSexy: **I will! Forever and ever and everrrrrrrr!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Scary thought!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **I don't think even the future is ready for the likes of Jack Harkness!

**CaptainSexy: **Don't forget the 'Captain' part!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **How could we forget! You only remind us every 5 seconds!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: ***Imaginary High Five*

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: ***Imaginary High Five Back*

**CaptainSexy: **It's like you've forgotten I exist :(

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **No one could forget you Jack!

**CaptainSexy: **Ahw thanks Yan!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **I think he meant that in a sarcastic way…

**CaptainSexy: **When does he not?

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Thanks for that! And just for that comment your getting your morning coffee last!...well that and the fact that I'm not up to your antics today…

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **He's got a hangover…

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Yeah thanks Tosh, why don't you tell the rest of the team, I'm sure they'll be dying to know!

**CaptainSexy: **They would actually! Have you got any pictures?

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Of course! But for my own safety I'm keeping them well hidden!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **You didn't look that bad!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Thanks a lot Ianto!

**CaptainSexy: **I think she meant because you'd kill her…'very slowly' if I recall?

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **I don't remember that bit!

**CaptainSexy: **That's because you were sleeping on the sofa for half an hour whilst Tosh was trying to wake you up! She gave up after 10 and tried to resist my charms!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **His charms in getting me to show him the pictures that is! Cheeky!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **I'm a very deep sleeper :)

**CaptainSexy: **Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Jesus Jack! Your insatiable you are!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **I think he takes that as a compliment. Why do think I've stopped telling him off?

**CaptainSexy: **I can't help it if you look very sexy when you're angry!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **You find everything sexy!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **At least he's not as bad as Captain Hart! He found Poodles appealing! I mean….seriously!

**CaptainSexy:**There's no stopping him! Let me tell ya!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Yeah, thanks for that Jack, we really wanted to know!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Sarcasm to the max!

**CaptainSexy:**It's just because he's jealous ;)

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Huh! Jealous of a poodle loving masochist! Oh yeah, sign me up!

**CaptainSexy:**I wouldn't sign you up, I'd tie you up ;)

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Thanks for that Jack…

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **That's if I didn't tie you up first ;)

**CaptainSexy:**Ooh! Playing hard-to-get! I like it!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Give me strength!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Mowhaha!

**CaptainSexy:**So when are you going out next? I thought I could tag along…you know be the designated driver and all that…

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **No.

**CaptainSexy:**Why not!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **I don't even think that question needs an answer!

**CaptainSexy:**No one invites me to anything :(

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Maybe he can come once, see how it goes?

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Are you kidding! He's playing the sympathy card!

**CaptainSexy:**I wouldn't know about the sympathy card, ive never had to use it ;)

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Until now ;)

**CaptainSexy:**Have I told you how much I love it when you wink?

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **No, but you've told me now ;)

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Okaaaay!

**CaptainSexy:**So does that mean I can come along?

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Ianto?

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Alright, you can come along, but you're on your BEST behaviour!

**CaptainSexy:**I can be good!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **And no over-excessive flirting!

**CaptainSexy:**You're only saying that 'cos you want me all to yourself!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **In your dreams…

**CaptainSexy:**Oh, you are in my dreams! I won't tell you the details though, Tosh might blush!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Yeah, thanks for that! That's all I need on a Sunday morning!

**CaptainSexy:**What can I say? I am a gentleman after all!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **If I was drinking coffee at this point, it's safe to say I would have spat it out!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Me too!

**CaptainSexy:**What? I can be a gentleman!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Whatever you say Jack ;)

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Hehe!

**CaptainSexy:**I'll show you!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **I can barely wait!

**CaptainSexy:**Thank me later ;)

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Riiiiight! Okay guys, I better be going, Owen's moaning about technical difficulties…joy!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **You love it really ;)

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Careful you! Wouldn't want those photos to fall into the wrong hands!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: ***Zips Mouth Closed*

**CaptainSexy:**I wanted to use that!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **What?

**CaptainSexy:**Ianto's sexy mouth ;)

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **They'll be none of that today, sir ;)

**CaptainSexy:**You know what that does to me!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Mowhahaha!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato: **Okay then, Chuckle Brothers! I'll take to you later Yan! Byeee :)

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Bye!

**CaptainSexy:**Bye Tosh!

**Tosh'Techy'Sato** is offline.

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones:** I better go too, looks like Gwen needs some coffee, her arms are failing around like a chimpanzee!

**CaptainSexy:**You naughty, you know that?

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Why thank you Captain!

**CaptainSexy:**Can you bring me my coffee now, pleeeaaaase?

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Depends, are you gunna make much noise?

**CaptainSexy:**Not unless you want me to ;)

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **I swear you have a book of innuendos hidden in your desk!

**CaptainSexy:**Nope, I'm just that good ;)

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Right, see you in 10 :)

**CaptainSexy:**Okay, if I must…

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **I could always go down into the archives and bring your coffee up later…?

**CaptainSexy:**I wouldn't dream of it!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Ha! I know that! Even in the dream world your doing nothing other than having sex!

**CaptainSexy:**Oh, but there was one dream when we had sex in the archives!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Never gunna happen.

**CaptainSexy:**Why not!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Because it took me years to correctly order and files those documents!

**CaptainSexy:**I'll help you put them back!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Yeah right! You'd get bored after 5 minutes and start writing rude words on the post-its and hide them for me to find!

**CaptainSexy:**I did that ONE time! And it wasn't in the archives!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Still counts.

**CaptainSexy:**You loved them though! I saw your smirk!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **That wasn't an 'appreciative' smirk! It was an 'annoyed' smirk!

**CaptainSexy:**Yeah, yeah! See you in 10!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **If I'm not too busy…

**CaptainSexy:**I'm the boss; I can make you miraculously un-busy!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Mm, I like the way you think Captain!

**CaptainSexy:**And that's not all you like ;)

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: ** C ya in 10 :)

**CaptainSexy:**Byeeeee Handsome!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **That's harassment sir!

**CaptainSexy:**If that's harassment then I give you permission to punish me as you please ;)

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **I might just take you up on that ;)

**CaptainSexy:**Please do!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones: **Bye Jack…

**CaptainSexy:**Bye Yantoooooooo!

**Ianto'CoffeeKing'Jones **_is offline._

**CaptainSexy:**_is offline._


End file.
